


Ghiottone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [14]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection, dubcon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con protagonista Logan.
Series: Belva immortale [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Questa cosa è strana su così tanti punti che...puoi anche decidere di non scriverlo.  
> Logan/Erik/Charles: Erik e Charles provano entrambi a tirare logan dalla propria parte. Nessuno si aspetta, però, che ci sia un motivo in più.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Walk Through The Fire (Deeper version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4iWQRE9P4c.

All’ombra di un fratello

Logan stava sdraiato sul letto e le sue dita scivolavano lungo il vetro della fotografia, una lacrima gli rigò il viso mentre guardava Jean sorridere.

< Non hai idea di quanto mi manchi > pensò, avvertendo un magone all’altezza della gola. Si voltò e posò la fotografia sul comodino, rannicchiandosi su se stesso. Alzò lo sguardo e trovò davanti a sé Phyro.

“Non sai che potresti morire solo per essere entrato senza permesso in casa mia?” domandò con voce roca.

Il ragazzino incrociò le braccia al petto.

“So che non ucciderebbe un suo ex-allievo professore. Sono qui solo per portare un messaggio, poi me ne andrò” sussurrò.

Logan serrò gli occhi e ringhiò, deformando la sua espressione in una smorfia feroce.

“Magneto vuole che tu passi dalla sua parte. Dice che anche tu sai che è la scelta migliore. Lo potrai trovare alla grande foresta di Central Park” disse il giovane. Aprì la finestra e saltò, dandosi la propulsione con le proprie fiamme.

< Sai bene che sta mentendo. Per lui sei solo un oggetto, vuole usarti >. La voce di Xavier gli risuonò nella mente.

Logan ruggì: “Anche tu”.

< Sai che quello che sto facendo è giusto. Vieni, aiutaci, schierati con noi. Sei essenziale > lo lusingò Xavier.

“Sono stanco di essere in mezzo alla vostra faida. LASCIATEMI IN PACE!” gridò. Afferrò un cuscino e nascose la testa sotto di esso, ansimando.

< Nessuno sa che mi volete entrambi solo perché sperate che io abbia le doti che aveva mio fratello. Lui era un generale ed uno stratega, aveva conoscenze ovunque. Era merito suo se le guerre americane pendevano sempre verso la vittoria > pensò.


	2. Forzato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: X-men:  
> Erik/Logan PWP: Erik usa i suoi poteri su Logan per costringerlo a scoparlo, solo non sa che Logan lo farebbe lo stesso.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjJ8iTufiNE; Nightcore - God Is A Woman.

Forzato

Logan gemette mentre si slacciava i pantaloni, i suoi occhi erano completamente bianchi. Si spogliò, rimanendo completamente ignudo, la sua pelle abbronzata aveva dei peletti grigi un po’ ovunque.

Cadde carponi e gattonò fino alla sedia a rotelle, mugolando di desiderio. La sua eccitazione era evidente, nonostante la sua espressione fissava. Dalla bocca socchiusa gli sfuggì un rivolo di saliva.

Si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a leccare il petto nudo del professore, allungò una mano e gli accarezzò la testa priva di capelli, mentre con l’altra scivolava con le dita lungo la sua schiena fino ai suoi glutei.

< Perché mi stai facendo questo? Perché mi stai controllando? > gli chiese Logan. Lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato, schiacciandogli la lingua con la propria. Si staccò, lasciandogli riprendere rumorosamente aria e gli morse il labbro con ferocia, fino a farlo sanguinare.

< Perché ti desideri e ti voglio. Ai miei occhi sei un ‘ragazzo’, un allievo, ma so che in realtà sei molto più grande di me. Hai vissuto secoli e ti bramo dalla prima volta in cui ti ho visto > gli rispose telepaticamente Xavier.

Logan gli aveva afferrato i fianchi, lasciandogli i segni delle unghie, i gemiti di Xavier risuonarono per la stanza.

Xavier gli comunicò mentalmente: < Nessuno può amare un uomo a metà come me, un paralitico. Non soprattutto un animale passionale come te, James >.

Logan si sedette sulle sue cosce.

< Qui ti sbagli. Io ti avrei voluto lo stesso se solo tu me lo avessi chiesto. Invece hai sempre violato la mia mente. Ti hanno insegnato solo a manipolare gli altri, a temerli così tanto da piegarli utilizzando la loro mente > replicò.


	3. Forzato II°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: X-men:  
> Erik/Logan PWP: Erik usa i suoi poteri su Logan per costringerlo a scoparlo, solo non sa che Logan lo farebbe lo stesso.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – HUSHH; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THRkg2MZ3dM.

Forzato II°

Erik alzò una mano soltanto, mentre il mantello vermiglio ondeggiava dietro le spalle. Il vagone ferroviario si era staccato dalla matrice e andava all’indietro, sferragliando sui binari, dando vita ad una pioggia di scintille.

Logan gridò, trovandosi sollevato.

Magneto lo mandò a sbattere contro la parete di metallo, spuntoni si piegarono trasformandosi in manette e cavigliere.

“Che diamine!” sbraitò Wolverine. L’adamantio nel suo corpo reagiva ai poteri dell’altro mutante.

Magneto lo raggiunse e gli tappò la bocca con un fazzoletto raggomitolato, bloccandolo poi con una fascia di metallo che venne a bloccare la testa di James.

< Cosa diamine sta facendo? > si domandò, mentre i suoi occhi si arrossavano. Rabbrividì sentendo le dita dell’altro passargli sulla pelle, espirò rumorosamente dalle narici mentre l’altro iniziava a spogliarlo. < Tutto questo dev’essere uno strano incubo. Non è possibile >.

Iniziò a mugolare rumorosamente, ricoprendo di saliva il fazzoletto, respirando a fatica con gli occhi serrati, mentre l’altro gli passava le mani sul corpo bollente. Sentì le dita stringersi intorno ai suoi glutei, le avvertì risalire lungo il suo petto.

La sua schiena e il suo corpo ignudo erano a contatto con il metallo gelido.

Erik sussurrò: “Questa volta non ci sarà Charles a mettersi tra di noi”.

Obbligò il bacino di Logan ad andare più avanti e ridacchiò, costringendolo a fare avanti e indietro. Gli posò la mano sull’intimità e lasciò che il movimento portasse l’immortale ad eccitarsi.

Logan sentiva le orecchie fischiare a causa del battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Finalmente sarai mio” mormorò.

< Se era questo che volevi, maledizione, dovevi dirlo. Ti avrei sbattuto io ad un muro anni fa > pensò Logan, cercando di ringhiare nonostante la bocca bloccata.


	4. Desiderio respinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di: Loki Kinney  
> Cross-overs: Tony/Logan Omega!Verse: Tony é in calore e Logan non puó fare a meno di desiderarlo.

Desiderio respinto

Logan guardò la porta di Stark, sbarrata e serrò le labbra, pensando: "Pensavo che non si sentisse bene perché ieri ha esagerato. In missione ha spinto il suo corpo al limite, continuando a combattere a mani nude dopo che l’armatura è andata distrutta. Mi sono detto che avesse solo bisogno di riprendersi, anche se ho notato ieri che, sulla via del ritorno, il suo corpo era in fiamme". Schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato.

"Oggi, nel pomeriggio, ho iniziato a sentire il suo odore e ho capito. Si deve trattare di un calore. Non mi sarei mai aspettato che uno come lui fosse un Omega. Sospirò pesantemente Nei secoli andati, essere Omega significava soltanto appartenere a qualcuno. La loro unica aspettativa nella vita era riscaldare il letto dell’Alpha che li reclamavano, dando alla luce i loro figli. Mio fratello non so quanti ne ha avuti di entrambi i sessi e quanti ne ha sbranati. Ho sempre avuto paura di diventare un’Alpha come lui e non mi sono mai legato a nessuno. Anche lui non deve avere un padrone o non mi farebbe impazzire così".

Tony, dall’altra parte della porta, avvertiva l’odore dell’Alpha pungergli le narici. Ingoiò un gemito soffocato, i suoi glutei nudi erano in fiamme, il suo cuore batteva velocemente.

"Non riesco ad avere pensieri coerenti, il mio corpo è precipitato in una spirale dolorosa e ardente di lussuria.

Sento che Logan mi vuole, avverto il suo odore, ma si trattiene. Non so dove la trovi questa forza".


End file.
